Best Friend
by Moniarty
Summary: Cuando te pierda,me dare cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba.  Atte: Dean Winchester.    Esta entre only bro/slash. Tributo a Amy Winehouse y a mi dolor, de mi forma particular de ser.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Kripke y la gente de la serie bla bla bla,si fuese asi,Dean estaria con Sam y bueno,habria mucho yaoi e incesto en la serie._

_Como siempre._

_Para ti mi musa,es increíble lo que lograste en esta semana,esto es uno de los tantos que escribi y a pesar de todo lo malo,esto es bueno porque…no se,me realizo como artista?,en fin._

_Disfruten.-_

_**Best Friend~***_

Quizás Sammy andaba raro, o el andaba extraño; porque ya no era común que no hablasen por más de de una semana y media, exeptuar los monosílabos típicos de estas fases.

Pero no se dio cuenta, ni cuando Sammy se encerró en el baño del motel de paso, o le gruño hoscamente a la camarera del restorán de carretera al que pasaron a desayunar.

No.

Se percato de que algo andaba mal, realmente mal cuando a mitad de carretera, un 23 de Julio se anunciaba por la vieja radio del Impala la muerte de una cantante británica; Amy Whitehouse o Winehouse,no estaba seguro porque desconocía de ella -y no habia prestado atención a la noticia-pero al parecer Samuel no. _Samuel_...resonó en su cabeza.

¿Cuando su trato se habia vuelto tan frío para con el menor?

Quizás era porque..._porque..._

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por el sonido de la lluvia contra el parabrisas del Impala y la voz rota de su hermano cantando aquella melancólica canción.

_**I can't wait to get away from you**_

_**And surprisingly you hate me too**_

_**We only communicate when we need to fight**_

_**But we are best friends...right?**_

_**You're too good at pretending you don't care**_

_**There's enough resentment in the air**_

_**Now you don't want me in the flat**_

_**When you're home at night**_

_**But we're best friends right?**_

Pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo como las lagrimas corrían por las morenas mejillas de su hermano.

No se alarmo, porqué quiso pensar que era debido a la muerte de la desconocida cantante.

_**You're Stephanie and I'm Paulette**_

_**You know what all my faces mean**_

_**And it's easy to smoke it up, forget**_

_**Everything that happened in between**_

-Samm...Estas bien?-Pregunto de manera cautelosa o indiferente,realmente ni quiso distinguir.

-Si...solo fue _algo-_Murmuro con la voz ronca por el llanto.

-Ya-Soltó un suspiro y guardo silencio.

Un silencio devastador y asfixiante, mientras la canción seguía.

-Tranquilo Dean, ya estoy mejor….-murmuro con angustia el castaño.

-Oh Sammy!, no me preocupa, pierde cuidado-Soltó esa risita sincera y molesta, qué le hacia doler hasta alma.

_**Nicky's right when he says I can't win**_

_**So I don't wanna tell you anything**_

_**I can't even think about**_

_**How you feel inside**_

_**But we are best friends, right?**_

_**I don't like the way you say my name**_

_**You're always looking for someone to blame**_

_**Now you want me to suffer just cause**_

_**You was born wide**_

_**But we are best friends right?**_

Cuando perdió a su hermano, pudo entender el dolor en su voz, o el porque cantaba de manera tan melancólica la canción.

Cuando su Sammy se fue al infierno, para jamás regresar; pudo comprender ese nudo en la garganta del pequeño.

Cuando se registró en el siguiente motel y pidió dos camas pensando en su castaño, se sintió estupido.

Cuando tuvo ira, y ya no tenia a ese gigante al lado suyo, para soportar cada palabra hiriente…

**Lo supo.**

Todo aquello era porque lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser hasta amarlo, y su pequeño…era su mejor amigo.

_**You're Stephanie and I'm Paulette**_

_**You know what all my faces mean**_

_**And it's easy to smoke it up, forget**_

_**Everything that happened in between**_

_**So I had love for you when I was 4**_

_**And there's no one I wanna smoke with more**_

_**Someday I'll buy the Rizla, so you get the dro**_

_**Cause we are best friends right, right, right, right?**_

_**Because we are best friends right?**_

_**Because we are best friends right?**_

_**Best Friend~***_

Un review,no hace daño.


End file.
